


Savour the Moment

by ky_lime_pie



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_lime_pie/pseuds/ky_lime_pie
Summary: Prowl has some rather sharp teeth. Much to the ninjabot's dismay, Bumblebee finds out what those teeth can do.(No adult content, but there's at least one suggestive joke from Bumblebee)
Relationships: Bumblebee/Prowl (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Savour the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired off of some piece of fanart i found on tumblr, and off of some pictures of prowl's chompers that have been floating around.
> 
> please note that i've only seen 10 and a half episodes of tfa, along with some character compilations. i hope that nothing is too out of character here.
> 
> (1/25/2021 edit: i had to fix a few things, like word choice and the ending)

It wasn't often that Prowl and Bumblebee were able to spend quality time together.

Whether it be work, or their own personal interests, there was almost always something coming between the pair. It wasn't easy to steal a few close moments away from the world. But, when they could, the bots always tried to make it count.

But, one day, Bumblebee got more than what he bargained for.

"Oh, frag, Bumblebee..I am _so_ sorry."

Pulling back from a particularly intense kiss, Prowl was the first to notice his mechfriend's bloody lip. His intake tightened into a frown, and a mortified expression appeared on his faceplates.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked. Bumblebee felt Prowl lift himself off of his lap.

"Your lip. It's bleeding."

Bumblebee's optics flared at the statement.

"What?"

He wiped a servo over his intake. Prowl began to walk away from him, but Bumblebee didn't notice. All he could bring himself to do was just stare at the energon on the heel of his right servo. When Prowl came back with a cloth in his hands, he was still unsure about what to think.

The ninjabot got on his knees, almost at eye level with Bumblebee. Prowl tilted his helm up to meet his eyes. Carefully, he dabbed at the mini-bot's intake. Extra effort was to ensure that he didn't further aggravate the injury. Bumblebee was touched by the affection, but something about being cleaned up like this felt demeaning.

"I can tend to my own wounds, ninjabot." Bumblebee protested. "You don't need to treat me like I'm some protoform."

"Bumblebee, I _bit_ you." Prowl swiped at the energon, catching a dab of iridescent fluid. "It's the least I can do."

The light that emitted from Prowl's visor was dimmed in shame. Bumblebee rolled his optics at the sight. Careful as to not agitate him, Bumblebee grabbed the servo as it came past his face.

"You don't need to worry about me, you nerd." Bumblebee struggled to find something more to say. He was never good at comfort. "I'm fine. It's just a little bite. I've been through much worse."

Bee let go of Prowl's servo, leaving it hovering awkwardly in the air. His hand let go of the cloth, letting fall to the floor by Bumblebee's side. The tension on Prowl's faceplate had faded away, leaving a confounded expression. Bee couldn't help but smile at the look on his lover's face. A black and beige servo moved to stroke the side of Bumblebee's helm. A finger thumbed at his intake. Bumblebee stilled under the touch, with how tender the wound still was, but didn't stop Prowl's hand.

"Does it hurt?" Prowl asked.

"It's sore." Bumblebee watched as Prowl further inspected him. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

Prowl moved in closer, and gingerly pressed a chaste kiss on Bee's lips. He pulled back, and rested his forehead against Bumblebee's helm. He had a hesitant smile on his faceplate.

"Still, I am sorry for biting you. I never want to hurt you, in any way."

"Ugh, it's fine, Prowl. I'm scrappy, remember?" Bumblebee's intake curved into a smile, optics glowing brightly. "And besides, nature bot, I don't mind it if you bite. I don't mind it much at all."

With a puzzled expression, Prowl pulled away. He didn't realize what Bumblebee meant by his statement.

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"Oh, nothing. I'm just messing with you."

Bumblebee couldn't find the strength in his spark to tell him about his innuendo. It would also be much funnier to let him figure it out on his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST, OR REUPLOAD, MY WORK.
> 
> tumblr @ky-lime-pie


End file.
